


Catch Me If You Can

by MidnightBeast1098



Series: Marvel Imagines [4]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Other, Second Person, and yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 15:40:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2393807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightBeast1098/pseuds/MidnightBeast1098
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik's been away, and you're missing him. Missing him so much...you end up, literally, falling for him all over again.</p><p>-</p><p>Written in second person using y/n in the place of a name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch Me If You Can

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! 
> 
> PS Do you guys like these? Yay, nay?

Parents, guardians, carers, life-givers; they give everyone trouble. It's something you know too well. Especially when they dislike the one you love.

“I don't care,” you told Erik once. “I'll run away and be with you.” But he disagreed.

“You only get one mum,” he had said. “You should cherish her.” And then he'd kissed her lips and caressed your body to get you to be quiet.

Now, you sit on your large windowsill, the open window leaving a soft breeze caressing your face. Erik hasn't been around the past couple of weeks; apparently, he's been 'recruiting'. You can't help but pine for him, though.

“Y/n!” your mum calls through the wooden door. “Go to sleep now, love.”

“Okay mum!” you shout back, unwilling to leave the window. It was so comforting to think that he was out there, under the same sky and the same stars. Perhaps you were looking at the moon in unison.

Your mum knocks on the door and comes in with a mug of hot chocolate. “I'm going to bed,” she says, smiling, “and I don't mind now long you stay here, as long as you're not grumpy tomorrow!” She winks and drops a light kiss on your head before leaving. You call out a thanks behind her.

Your parents aren't bad people. They are, in fact, very good people. But ever since a mutant caused a car accident that killed your mum's beloved brother, she hasn't liked them since, and won't even associate with them. Trust you to go and fall in love with one.

You stay there for a while longer before deciding to go back inside. But, as you swing your legs around, you lose your balance.

The mug leaves your hands, and you hear it crack sickeningly on the concrete below, as you are sure you will do any second now. There's no point in grabbing, but you do involuntarily scream as you fall, not wanting to die.

But you don't hit the floor. You hit a warm, soft body. A body you know very well... “Erik!” you exclaim. He smiles down at you, his arm muscles flexing as he tries to hold you.

“Have you put on weight?” he asks, and winks. You reach up and slap him around the face.

“How dare you leave me!” Taken aback, Erik rests you gently on the floor and takes your face in his hands.

“I'm sorry, y/n,” he says. “I had to. Charles and I went together.”

“And if Charles jumped off a bridge, would you?” you ask sarcastically. Erik actually contemplates the question.

“It would depend on how deep the water was,” he says seriously. You roll your eyes and, so relieved to see him again, lean forward and plant a kiss on his lips. He holds you close, wrapping his arms around your waist. You run your fingers through his hair and tangle them in the wisps at the nape of his neck. He kisses you forcefully, until your neck muscles ache from holding your head to his.

“Hello,” Erik whispers as you finally pull away for breath. “It's nice to see you too.” His breath tickles your lips.

“Do you fancy continuing inside?” you ask, pulling away and taking his hand.

“What about your parents?” he asks. Erik, usually so dismissive and rude to people who disliked mutants, was strangely considerate to yours; you suspected it was so they didn't ban him altogether. Out of sight, out of mind was their motto.

“You did just save my life,” you remind him, “so I'm sure they'll be pretty grateful.” Erik laughs.

“Okay. I'd love to.” He winks and kisses you softly on the cheek.

“There's something you have to do before we go, though,” you say. His face flushes and his eyebrows furrow. Mischievously, you tap his nose with your forefinger and run away, shouting, “You have to catch me first!”

With a bark of laughter, Erik hurtles after you, racing to take you to bed.

 


End file.
